


Kickback

by magic



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Canon, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't that hard to find, Yata just had to ask a few kids from the classroom and give them a look that was enough to make them scamper off before the boy himself actually walked out to the doorway upon hearing his name. He looked utterly disinterested, tall in a looming way that made Yata feel even shorter than usual, a line on his face that couldn't decide between being a frown or a deadpan, and messy hair in front of his glasses which he adjusted a bit before he said in an annoyed voice, "Tch, you going to confess too?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickback

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make it as non-conflicting with what canon information we have right now. Comments/kudos greatly appreciated.

He doesn't even recall the girl's name, which is fine by him. But he does remember how the collar on his uniform felt too tight around his neck, like a beginners noose would be he guessed, and that no matter how much he'd scratch characters onto his desk or let himself get lost in his earphones despite whether or not there was actual instruction going on, that he absolutely fucking _hated_ it. His attendance had been just out of necessity, considering the fact that in this city it was almost impossible to get under the grid and even if he could've managed, no one would want to hang out with a middle schooler. There also was the promise to his mother. He figured for now that he would bide his time and learn useless bits of history, half correct English phrases, and math problems that might as well have been in German, and plan to never attend high school for lack of a better life plan.

But he doesn't remember the girl's name. And again, it doesn't really matter.

She might be one of the reasons why he can't speak to girls as easily anymore, even if he'd never blame her outright. She'd been one of the few classmates that had attempted to be his friend despite the glares and his tendency to talk before thinking, and she was attractive enough (and with a big enough cup size) to make up for being almost insufferable as Yata himself. She'd come to him crying during lunch, hair a mess and tears ruining her trademarked 'too-much' makeup, clinging onto him for dear life and pressing her chest against him as she asked him if she was really as ugly and stupid and annoying as Fushimi from class 2-C had said, that all she'd done was a confession through a letter in his shoe locker and he'd brought it up in front of his whole class. 

And he didn't know what to fucking _do_ with her or what to fucking say or how to get away from her as soon as possible because he was a teenage boy and anyone that was that close to breasts that was into them would be uncomfortable at that moment. So he'd shoved her away, his face red and his hands outstretched as he ruffled his hair, mumbling something about how he couldn't believe that that bastard had the nerve to _make a girl cry_. And before he knew it, he was out of the classroom, leaving his well rounded lunch of Ramune on his desk as he made the trek from 2-A to 2-C. He'd blame it on his lack of impulse control, or his tendency of attempting to get out of a bad situation by getting into a worse one, or that he hasn't punched anyone in at least a week. Or maybe just a little bit of fate, but fuck if he would ever admit it.

Fushimi Saruhiko wasn't that hard to find, Yata just had to ask a few kids from the classroom and give them a look that was enough to make them scamper off before the boy himself actually walked out to the doorway upon hearing his name. He looked utterly disinterested, tall in a looming way that made Yata feel even shorter than usual, a line on his face that couldn't decide between being a frown or a deadpan, and messy hair in front of his glasses which he adjusted a bit before he said in an annoyed voice, "Tch, you going to confess too?" 

It isn't the insinuation or even the content of what he said, because for whatever reason Yata didn't take him as one of the popular kids that were full of themselves (someone on the outside knows someone else when they see them), and maybe it was just an off day for the kid from 2-C and he's moodier than fuck but Yata's already had him best in that. With the girl shoving herself against him and his face was still red from the thought, and then this _asshole_ had the audacity to say something like that, and he was furious enough to spit fire and already all the way over there, so before he knew it his fist had already connected with pretty-awkward-boy's jaw, _hard_. He immediately started shouting at him, loud as he always does, that you shouldn't make a _girl_ fucking _cry_ you fucking _bastard_. His other fist connected with Fushimi's stomach and he had to give the guy some credit, because it took minimal recovery time before Yata got a punch back, his head being tossed to the side like a rag doll's and sure to be bruised as hell as soon as it was all done. Which wasn't any time soon, as no other student dared to step in and a whole two minutes before a teacher had come in to separate the both of them.

Two broken noses, a couple of dislocated thumbs, a bite to Yata's forearm, a broken rib of Fushimi's and split lips, to name a few, and on top of that, grins. In two minutes they'd found out exactly what the other was capable of doling out while being under attack, and in two minutes they'd known each other better than they know, or even care to know, any of their classmates that they attended school with.

Her name doesn't matter, because Fushimi was the only thing that did. 

They don't ever apologize, and Yata's pretty sure things would've been ruined if they had. After their suspension had been lifted they found themselves eating lunch together on the rooftop of the building, away from everyone else and laughing at stupid shit and actually enjoying each other's company. 

Yata figured out that he did have more of a plan than dropping out, it at least included a person now. And if helps that said person takes care of drinking his milk for him, too.


End file.
